The Final Fantasy Strange Day Story
by Kaizer the Faust
Summary: Not much to say for it except that Crono from Chrono Trigger is in it. I got more stories coming up. Flames accepted and I know it sucks and it's short. Review if you wish but it will be appreciated.


This is meh almost first fic with the troubles I had on my Digimon story. Well..You can say I'm new or whatever and this is something I thought up off the top of my head. All reviews and flames are welcome. This story will suck though since I'm tired. I forgot the name of the author that came up with this idea..I liked it so much it inspired me to do this!  
  
THE FINAL FANTASY MAIN CHARACTER STRANGE DAY STORY!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: One day Squall was just waking up in bed from a strange nightmare when he heard a large splat against his window! It turned out that Selphie was trying to fly and was too stupid to know humans (Or Homo sapiens or video games characters) can't fly without a aircraft! "Great.Just great.First I have a dream of a Chocobo trying to molest me and now Selphie is stuck against my window dead..No more sunshine.." He silently said to himself. Squall then got dressed in his abnormal 6-belts- and-very-tight-pants-outfit-with-a-queer(strange)-coat-on outfit. He left from his dorm room and entered into the big circle around the Garden.place...He looked around to see everything reeeeaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyy freaky looking like.Students were wearing undergarments on their heads and Seifer was scooting around on a four-year- old tricycle with Raijin and Fujin following in a baby blue colored trailer! Just then, Irvine and Zell ran by chasing after Rinoa who was in a straight jacket. At first Squall thought everyone was playing a big joke on him but after he saw Headmaster Cid hanging off the side of Garden shouting something about that the "Pink Bunnies were coming" he knew something was up. First he checked the cafeteria for any strange condiments in the food and surely enough..There were various things like Quistis' panties, Zell's hair gel, Angelo's leash and a pile of big sticky bubble gum. Squall was very confused at the moment but he shrugged it off. He entered the circle thing again and saw.Everything...Pink...Now our ol' Squall was right down scared of anything pink except for food and he saw everyone normal but staring at him because he wasn't wearing pink! Then at the moment Squall decided to faint and go into a coma from all the pink. When he woke up he found himself in his bed but everything was normal. "Whew.It was just a dream" he said believingly until he saw Irvine walk by wearing a pink ribbon on his arm so that's when his eyes went wide and he screamed bloody murder and fell faint again.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Cloud woke up to a fresh new day but not after finishing his strange dream that he was a boy named Squall Leonhart at someplace called Balamb who believed he was having a very bad dream. He then got up and put on his (snicker) purple outfit and grabbed the Ultima Weapon. He walked outside into the town of Kalm as he then saw someone very familiar.IT WAS ZACK! So Cloud, overly excited, jumped onto the black spiked haired man and gave a big hug. He hadn't seen his friend in such a long time. But was Cloud didn't know unfortunately that he was still wasted from last night's bar incident and was hallucenating as the person was really just a passing sprite person thing that looks extremely like Zack (Haven't you seen some of the people in the game look like Zack?). When Cloud finally realized it, he found out all the world's secrets and stuff.Because he had the Strategy Guide for his game.BWAHAHAHAHA! So um..Cloud then got knocked out by a invisible force known as Shadow and his guide was stolen and since he was knocked unconcious he forgot all about the strategy guide. Then..10 hours later.He woke up in the van that was going to Nibelheim and saw that his long-ass adventure..was just...A dream!  
  
Chapter 3:Crono sat up in bed with lots of sweat streaking down his face from fear. He dreamt he was a idiotic 21 year old spikey blonde haired man that had a big sword and also was dreaming about something else! He got out of his little bed in his big house and did his stretches. At first nothing was really weird..Until he saw a familiar boy known as Squall run by his house screaming something about madness and also saw a cross-dressing, spikey blond haired man going into the resident pimp's house to save his girl. That's when Crono fell faint knowing all he dreamt about..WAS TRUE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(Gasp)HAHAH AHAHA(Wheeze)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(Cough)hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah ahahaha..(Grabs heart and faints)  
  
THE END?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~Probably is the end...Thanks to the author of that one story who inspired me to do this fic..Sorry if it isn't that long but read and review anyway! -Enix 


End file.
